Topeng
by Fra.Ra1322
Summary: Aku tidak menginkan kematian. Tidak. Aku ingin hidup seribu tahun lagi. Aku hanya ingin hilangkan muakku.


**TOPENG**

**DECLAIMER **themself, God with original story is mine.

**MAIN CAST **Kim Kibum

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Brengsek! Aku muak dengan keadaaan ini. Hatiku hampa. Yang saking hampanya aku hanya bisa jenuh menatap kehidupan. Sakit. Otakku pun ikut muak. Aku lelah. Saking lelahnya aku bahkan tak tau apa yang membuatku lelah. Setiap kali kutatap pergelangan tanganku. Setiap kali pikiranku menerawang coba hilangkan muakku._

_Selalu terlintas sebuah hasrat._

_Merah._

_Darah._

_Andai sebuah silet menyentuh nadiku lembut._

_Akankah sakitnya kurangi sesakku?_

_Muakku?_

_Lelahku?_

_Buang otak gilaku?_

_Hingga sakit hatiku?_

_Sangat menggiurkan._

_Tapi ide hanyalah ide yang terlintas sekilas karena aku masih punya sedikit nurani. Aku matipun tak akan ada yang peduli. Tapi ada sepasang mata indah yang akan terus terbanjiri sakit, pedih, ketidakpercayan, dan terutama kecewa. Dan akan ada hati-hati yang terluka melihat tragisku. Ibu. Ayah. Saudara. Keluarga. Mereka._

_Tapi aku muak dengan semua ini. Aku malas. Aku bahkan tak mempunyai semangat lagi._

_Aku tidak menginkan kematian._

_Tidak._

_Aku ingin hidup seribu tahun lagi. Aku hanya ingin hilangkan muakku._

_Just wanna fly._

_Pernah sekali terlintas di otak tumpulku menegak alkohol. Bah! Aku terlalu pengecut untuk melakukannya. Menegak obat dengan minuman bersoda aja aku ceper. Pengecut. Freak!_

"Hhhh,,,," tarikan berat napas iringin berhentinya coretan jemari lentikmu.

Sesekali pandanganmu beralih dari pergelangan tanganmu, silet, dan lebih banyak kau arahkan pada layar televisi di hadapanmu yang entah sedang menayangkan karena tidak benar-benar kau tonton. Pikiranmu melayang jauh, tanpa tujuan. Ingatanmu kembali menelusuri hari-hari belakangan ini. Bulan-bulan lalu. Sejak dua tahun yang lalu.

Rasa cintamu yang tak berbalas. Oke. Semua orang, dalam artian sahabat-sahabat terdekatmu, tahu perasaan tak berbalasmu itu meskipun mereka tak tahu siapa gerangan yang menghancurkan hatimu hingga berkeping-keping dan kamu pun enggan memberitahu mereka. Karena bukan dia yang menghancurkan hatimu tapi kamu sendirilah yang menghancirkannya, selalu saja membelanya itulah ocehan yang kamu terima dari mereka. Bagaimanapun rahasimu tetaplah milikmu yang tak terbagi. Toh kamu sudah pasrah pada perasaanmu meski kau belum pernah mengutarakannya. Mulutmu selalu berkata begitu namun hatimu hingga kini tak mampu melirik lebih dari sekejap pada cinta lain yang memang dikarenakan tak pernah ditawarkan padamu. Hatimu selalu kembali bergetar setiap kali melihatnya. Hanya dengan melihatnya sekilas rasa cinta yang menyesakkan kembali memenjarakan hatimu. Hanya sekilas. Dan berefak lama untuk menetralisir kembali.

Sepimu yang memuncak. Tidak ada yang tau betapa kesepiannya dirimu. Sendiri. Kamu hanyalah seorang manusia yang hidup menyendiri. Lihatlah sekelilingmu. Siapa yang ada disekitarmu? Kamu pikir kamu punya teman? Sahabat? _Nonsens_. Kamu hanya sendiri. Orang-orang yang kamu anggap teman, teman baik, dan sahabat tidak ada yang benar-benar peduli bahkan orang yang dulu mengatakan bahwa kamu adalah teman terbaiknya dan tidak ada alasan meninggalkanmu itu pun sekarang menjauhimu. Yah dia berkata begitu karena saat itu memang belum ada alasan untuk membuangmu dan sekarang alasan itu sudah muncul, yang parahnya baru kamu sadari bahwa dia membuangmu dengan alasannya sendiri yang tidak pernah kamu tahu. Dan orang yang dulu mengaku menyukaimu pun raib tanpa jejak. Kamu hanyalah seongkok sampah di parit. Kotor dan menjijikan. Tidak ada yang betah bersamamu, jangankan bersamamu memandangmu saja enggan, mana ada yang sudi.

Menyebalkan. Perlahan namun pasti sikapmu jadi menyebalkan. Sejujurnya kamu sendiri pun sebal dengan dirimu, pantaslah orang lain sebal dan menjauhimu. Dirimu yang baru ini sungguh membuatmu tersiksa dan kamu pun merindukan dirimu yang dulu yang lebih ceria, ramah, terbuka, dan yang pasti bahagia.

Topengmu. Kamu selalu berhasil mengelabui semua orang yang kamu temui dengan senyum ceria palsumu itu. Candamu. Tawamu. Sejujurnya kamu muak dengan dirimu yang penuh kepura-puraan. Kamu lelah bertopeng setiap saat. Topengmu sempurna tanpa celah kecuali ketika tanpa sengaja kedua matamu tertaut pasa sepasang mata lain yang seakan-akan menelanjangi kepalsuanmu hingga dulu kamu nggak pernah bisa benar-benar menatapnya dan kini kamu takkan bisa menatapnya karena dia sudah tak sudi melihatmu apalagi menatapmu. Dalam sebuah ruang kecil yang menjadi 'sarangmu' lah bebas kau tumpahkan segala muakmu, tangismu dengan sebuah _teddy bear _dipelukanmu atau buku kecil penuh coretanmu semua ekspresimu tumpah.

_Latin, latin swipji anheun eoneodeullo tto hogeun geukjeok, geukjeok seutorie ppajyeodeulgo_

Lantunan sebuah lagu buyarkan lamunanmu. Terlihat sebuah nama si penelpon yang terpampang di layar hp yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tangan kirimu.

_Gajang bissa oseul oseul ipgo ua jom tteolmyeonseo geukjangui_

_Gajang joheun jwaseoge manjokhan neo_

_Yeogin dareuda_

Kamu hanya menatap hp mu tanpa berniat mengangkatnya hingga hp-mu tak lagi berbunyi.

Sunyi.

_Latin, latin swipji anheun eoneodeullo tto hogeun geukjeok, geukjeok seutorie ppajyeodeulgo_

_Gajang bissa oseul oseul ipgo ua jom tteolmyeonseo geukjangui_

_Gajang joheun jwaseoge manjokhan neo_

_Yeogin dareuda_

Hp-mu kembali mengalunkan lagu yang sama dan kamu sekali lagi tak berniat mengangkatnya.

Hingga kembali sunyi.

Tatapanmu terus terpaku pada layar hp yang tak beranjak dari letaknya semula.

5 menit.

10 menit.

15 menit.

20 menit sudah kamu terpaku dan yakinlah kamu bahwa si penelpon tidak akan menelponmu kembali. Sms pun tidak. Tertoreh sebuah luka di hatimu. Kamu hanya ingin mengetes si penelpon yang dulu mengaku menyukaimu. Jika hingga detik ini dia masih menyukaimu atau sedikit peduli padamu pasti dia akan kembali menelponmu untuk ketiga kalinya dan hasil tesmu membuktikan semua kata-kata kepeduliannya hanya omong kosong. _Bulshit!_ Tapi toh bibirmu sedikit tertarik ke atas membuat seulas senyum menyedihkan. Kamu sudah menebak hasil tesmu meski jauh di lubuk hatimu menaruh sedikit harapan bahwa tebakanmu salah.

_Tok tok tok_

Sebuah ketukan di pintu kamarmu menghilangkan senyum mengerikanmu itu.

_Tok tok tok_

"Bummie-_ya_," panggil sebuah suara berat, siapa lagi kalau bukan managermu yang senantiasa berada di sekitarmu. Sudah kewajiban seorang manager untuk selalu berada di dekat artisnya kan. Itulah yang tertanam jauh dalam pikiranmu membuatmu enggan untuk menjalin kedekatan layaknya saudara dengannya. Berbeda dengan managermu sebelumnya, manager yang sama mengurus kedua belas kawan-kawanmu.

"Kau tidur, Bummie?"tanyanya lagi karena tak kunjung mendapat sahutan darimu. Memang saat ini posisimu hanyalah di ruang ganti yang khusus disediakan untukmu selama syuting dan tentu -lagi-lagi karena dia bukan manager lamamu yang bisa dengan santainya menerobos kamar ganti sekalipun- meski usianya 3 tahun di atasmu dirinya tetap tak berani melanggar batas-batas privasimu dengan masuk tanpa kau ijinkan.

"Ada yang ingin bertemu, Bummie-ah," lanjutnya.

"_Ne, Hyung_. Mianhae, aku sedang membaca naskah sambil mendengarkan musik," sahutmu setelah jeda beberapa detik yang sengaja kamu buat agar terkesan tidak mendengar.

"Keluarlah dulu, Bummie-_ah_. Dia menunggumu," bujuk managermu.

"Masuk saja, _Hyung_. Aku tidak mengunci pintu," katamu setelah berpikir sejenak. Malas keluar dan bertemu dengan staf-staf yang tak jarang dengan genitnya menggodamu. Seolah kau tertarik saja pada mereka.

"Aniya, Bummie-_ya_," tolaknya. "Aku harus bertemu sutradara, ada beberapa bagian di naskah baru yang akan memberatkanmu. Aku tak mau kau memaksakan dirimu," sebenarnya managermu adalah lelaki baik yang sangat memperhatikanmu layaknya adik kandungnya sendiri, hanya saja dia belum bisa menghancurkan seluruh tembok beton yang kau bangun di sekelilingmu yang mengurung sekaligus melindungimu dari rasa sakit karena pengkhianatan seperti dulu. Hanya pada saat-saat tertentu kau melepaskan topengmu di hadapannya, mungkin seperti saat ini.

"Suruh dia masuk saja, _Hyung_," pintamu.

"Tidak bisa, Bummie. Nanti fans bisa histeris kalau dia ketahuan mendatangimu di lokasi syuting. Kau tak mau membuat kehebohan kan, Bummie,"

"_Ne_, sebentar _Hyung_," sahutmu lemas, sebal pada orang tak jelas sok artis yang menyusahkan itu. Dia yang butuh menemuimu tapi kau yang repot harus keluar dan memasang topengmu lagi. Perlahan kaki-kaki jenjangmu melangkah menuju pintu yang membatasimu dengan sang manager.

"_Gwenchannayo_?" Tanya managermu cemas begitu wajahmu muncul dari balik pintu. Siapa yang tidak cemas melihat kulit wajahmu yang pucat menjadi makin pucat, kedua manik mata yang memandang sedikit sayu, dan jangan lupakan suaramu yang sedari tadi terdengar lesu tak bersemangat.

"_Ne, nan gwenchannayo, Hyung_,"

"Tapi wajahmu,"

"_Aniyo, Hyung_. _Hyung _ada perlu dengan sutradara kan, pegilah _Hyung_. _Nan Gwenchannayo_," tegasmu. Jelas kau tidak ingin merepotkan siapa-siapa meski sebenarnya keadaanmu memang sedang tidak begitu bagus.

"_Arraseo, _tapi kalau ada apa-apa langsung beritahu aku_, arra_?"paksanya.

Kau paham, sebelum mengiyakan managermu itu tak akan melangkah barang se-_inchi_-pun dari sisimu. Terpaksanya kau iyakan keinginannya dengan bonus seulas senyuman janji yang langsung mendapat omelan karena senyum aktingmu tak mampu membohonginya. Setelah berdebat beberapa saat dengan janji-janji yang tulus kau ucapkan akhirnya dia pergi meninggalkanmu menemui sutradara seperti katanya tadi.

"Oh ya, Kibummie. Dia ada di dalam mobil hitam yang terpakir tak jauh dari pintu keluar staf sebelah kiri," teriak managermu yang telah sampai di ujung lorong tepat sebelum berbelok ke arah kanan. "Dia bilang dari tadi dia menelponmu,"

_Deg._

Hanya satu nama yang terlintas di benakmu. Dia yang dari tadi telponnya kau acuhkan. Dia yang sejak lama menawanmu. Dia yang lagi-lagi membuatmu tahan menghadapi jatuh bangun meniti karir. Dia yang membuatmu memutuskan vakum sementara dan mendalami dunia acting. Dia yang sekarang sangat popular dengan jutaan fans di seluruh dunia. Dia yang sangat sempurna di mata dunia, meski cacat di mata pecinta karenamu. Dia si pemilik pelukan terhangat bagimu. Dia yang begitu mencintai dan dicintai Tuhan.

"Tapi tidak kau respon an jika kau tidak segera menemuinya maka jangan menyesal bila dia nekat," cengiran usil mengakhiri gema teriakan managermu.

"Hhhhhh,,,," hela napasmu sebelum menutup pintu ruang gantimu. Enggan. Namun tak dapat dipungkiri ada sekeping rindu yang hadir untuknya dalam tiap detak jantungmu. Mau tak mau, siap tak siap kau memang harus bertemu dengannya. Penggenggam jiwamu. Hidupmu.

.

.

.

.

**END**

**X*M~T#E^W^E#T~M*X**


End file.
